


Camping troubles

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping troubles

Okay. This was awkward. Period. 

It was a pain he'd been dragged into this stupid 'team bonding exercise ' to think they would be camping out. In the middle of nowhere. Like nomads. In midst of trees and leaves and all kinds of millions of micro organisms would be there too. 

'Ewww... ' had been Fushimi's first thought. But of course Munakata was a sly man and had a way of getting what he wanted. And so Fushimi had to join the special ops in this "camping trip" despite his several attempts to evade the man. You can imagine how desperate He must have been when as a last resort he'd faked a stomach ache. But of course his creepy boss wasn't having any of it. He was both annoyed and glad at his Captain's skill to keep him so busy through out the day with tasks Fushimi never imagined himself doing that by the nightfall he was so tired he thought he could almost ignore the presence of all the dirt and germs around them and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

But of course. What was he thinking? Had life ever been easy on him? Oh no. Hell no. 

Everything was packed up and everyone was preparing for tents to sleep in. He was idly sitting around abusing his power as third in command (like his King)and not helping anyone when he started counting the tents. It was then that he realised that there were only half the number of tents as the people. 

That only meant one thing. Sharing. They were going to fuckin share tents!!! 

'Bigger ewwwwww... no way! '

"Captain I can't share!! "

"But I am afraid you'll have to. That or you'll have to sleep out. "

"But-. "

"No buts Fushimi kun. You'll have to adjust today. No worries. You'll be sharing with me anyway. "

And just like that his Captain flashed that devious smile at him and walked away. 

Of course he'd be the one to share with the purple eyed man. Having never being paired with anyone. Unlike him, other's already had roommate they'd known for years, knew their sleeping habits and were used to them. Of course everyone would share with their own roommates. Why would anyone even think about sharing with him-the infamous scary third of Secptre Four, especially when the remaining option would be Captain-the person everyone wants to be as far as possible from. 

By alas the universe hated him and it was nothing new to him. He was doomed. Since the day he was born. 

But this was just too much. He couldn't probably survive this night. 

Munakata was quietly reading a book already dressed in his royal blue silk nightdress. He had been watching Fushimi fidget around through his peripheral vision. He finally put his book down and turned towards his favorite, his smile turning more teasing as did his voice as he spoke, 

"Something wrong Fushimi kun? You seem uncomfortable. " 

His voice danced around his vocal cords and went past his lips. He put his finger to his chin and pretended to think. 

"Hmmm... maybe Fushimi kun is worried because.. he has bad sleeping habits?? Like.. snoring? Don't worry I won't tell anyone. "

He had the audacity to laugh as he was received with a murderous glare. Fushimi turned away, still clearly distressed. 

Munakata cleared his throat and asked, on a more serious note, 

"What is it Fushimi kun? Aren't you tired from all day's work? We have to travel back to Shizume tomorrow. You should get some rest. If you do snore, rest asurred I really wouldn't tell anyone. "

Fushimi just kept frowing and pouting and still fidgeting. His Captain fixed him with a stare that said " spit it out. " and so with a drawn out groan he finally confessed. 

"I don't snore.... I just have this habit... it's awkward... and.... embarrassing.. " he mumbled quietly. 

His Captain tilted his head as if asking "what habit"

A few more seconds of looking around and blushing Fushimi finally gathered enough courage to tell his Captain..

" I.. I sleep only in.. a t-shirt.. I mean.. just that ... no-nothing.. under it... "   
Fushimi was glowing red by the time he finished saying it. His Captain only smiled and turned around. 

"Well then you better change fast and go to sleep Fushimi kun. " was all he said. 

Fushimi just quickly shrugged out of his day's clothes and slipped his long white tee shirt that was at least two sizes big and He buried himself in his sleeping bag and all but threw a pillow at Munakata to signal him he was done and not just said so like a normal person would. But then again no one said about anyone being normal. 

Munakata only smiled at his subordinate's antics and turned off the battery light in their tent and went off to sleep too. 

A few minutes later, Fushimi muttered under his breath but Munakata hear it anyways. 

"Don't do weird stuff... "

Munakata smirked in the dark which was good because if Fushimi had seen him, knives would have been flying around. 

Nobody wanted that.


End file.
